Kisah Campuran
by elsnagapirang
Summary: ini cuma kisah campuran asal buat yaa, mau baca.. boleh kok... tapi isinya suka-suka aku yaaa Part 1 Jeon Jungkook BTS with You Part 2 Jackson GOT7 x BamBam GOT7 wkwk
1. Chapter 1 Jeon Jungkook

jeon jungkook

Oke ini cuma buatan asal lewat diriku,, hehehe  
aku tergila-gila dengan maknae dari BTS  
a.k.a BANGTAN SENYEONDAN yaitu JEON  
JUNGKOOK.. Kkkkkk~

Oya ini special Jeon jungkook :*:*:*

Selamat membaca... :* ***

'AKU BENCI DIRIMU JEON JUNGKOOK...' Jeon jungkook, anak lelaki yang paling aku  
benci diseluruh muka bumi ini, dia anak  
seumuran diriku yang baru 17 tahun ini, aku  
benci dirinya karena dia selalu memanggilku si  
cengeng, sampai-sampai seluruh anak  
disekolah juga ikut mengataiku si cengeng. aargghh, sampai kapan dirinya berhenti  
mengataiku begitu,,!?

***

"Hey, cengeng.. Kenapa terdiam?" tanya  
Jungkook. Aku diamkan saja dirinya, aku tak  
menganggapnya ada, agdbyswndgkeg#*juj*uabgst

aku  
kesal setengah mati dengannya, jika aku  
menangis dia makin-makin mengerjaiku.

"Hey, cengeng.." panggilnya dengan senyum  
menyebalkan yang ada diwajahnya,

deg~, tapi  
entah mulai sejak kapan jantungku ini selalu  
berdetak begitu kencang melihatnya  
tersenyum. PADAHAL DIA ITU ORANG YANG  
AKU BENCI! Tak sadar air mataku sudah mengalir, aaa,  
pasti hidung ku sudah memerah dan  
mengeluarkan cairan menyebalkan itu.

"HHAHAHAAAAAHAHA" Lihatkan betapa  
menyebalkan dirinya, aku sudah menangis  
seperti ini bukannya memberikan kehangatan dengan pelukkan  
dan menenangkanku dia malah tertawa begitu  
kencang. Kenapa aku berharap seperti itu,  
tidak mungkin seorang setan macam Jeon  
Jungkook mempunyai sifat baik macam  
pangeran di film-film disney princcess yang ku tonton.

"Kau itu, kenapa setiap kau menangis itu  
sangat lucu sih...? Kau mirip boneka babi yang  
ku berikan padamu itu loh.." ucapnya sambil  
terus tertawa dan diriku menangis semakin  
kencang..

"HUAAAAAAAAA :'(" tanpa peduli lagi dengan  
keberadaan kami yang ada dilapangan  
upacara, aku terus menangis. Mau tau kenapa  
kami ada disini? Yaa gara-gara si tengil  
Jungkook ini aku telat bangun jadi aku telat  
juga kesekolah jadi aku dihukum oleh berdiri dilapangan sampai jam istirahat.  
Sumpaaaaaaaahhh dia menyebalkan.. Disaat  
aku yang sedang menangisi nasib ini dia malah  
makin tertawa terbahak ria disampingku.

"Sudahlah, kan ada aku disini..." ucapnya tanpa  
malu.

"Aku dihukum juga gara-garamu Jungkook.."

"Kkkkk~ sudahlah terima saja, lagipula cuma  
sampai jam istirahat pertama"

"Tapi aku akan melewatkan 2 mata pelajaran  
penting.. Teganyaa kau berkata seperti itu..."

"Tapi aku suka..." Aku menghapus airmataku,  
entah kenapa ucapannya yang ambigu itu membuatku penasaran.

"Apa?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Aku  
menatapnya dengan mata yang sembab.

Aarrrggh aku bisa pingsan., kasur mana  
kasur? Karna tak mungkin aku pingsan  
dilapangan seperti ini hanya karna melihat  
senyuman manisnya.. Aaaaarrrggh ...

"Aku suka, disini, dihukum bersamamu, karna  
itu artinya aku akan punya waktu yang cukup  
lama untuk menatapmu.." sungguh ucapannya  
membuat jantungku bereaksi dengan sangat  
keras.

"Ke,kenapa?" tanyaku dengan suara yang  
sangat kecil.

"Karna aku suka menatapmu, ditambah muka  
memerah sehabis nangis itu, aku jadi tambah  
gemas denganmu.. Aaah, seharusnya aku bisa  
sekelas denganmu"

'Cuuuupp' dia mencium pipi kananku.

"Jangan menangis didepan pria lain selain  
diriku yaa.. Karna kau hanya milikku..." ucap  
Jungkook dengan santainya dan berhasil membuatku terpaku.

Dan wajahku pasti sudah memerah, lebih  
parah dari pada saat aku menangis...

*3 Menit kemudian*

AAAARRRGGGHHH JEON JUNGKOOK AKU  
MENYUKAIMU... :*:*

***

Gaje yaa? Wkwkwkwk

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2 Jack x Bam

jack bam

Oke, ini gilaaaa.. Astagaaaa, ada apa gerangan gue buat Jack x Bam gini ahahaaa baca aja dah yaaa

Warn : GS

Jackson GOT7

Bambam GOT7 - (girl)

Seorang lelaki berjas memasuki sebuah rumah yang masih tampak terang benderang padahal ini hampir tengah malam dengan langkah gontai. Wajahnya tampak garang jika sedang kelelahan seperti itu, padahal aslinya dia pribadi yang menyenangkan dan sangat pandai menjadi moodbooster dimanapun dia berada.

Ia mulai memasuki ruang tamu, kepalanya tampak, ah tidak. Matanya tampak berkeliling seperti elang mencari mangsa. Ia menghela nafas kecewa namun ia tersenyum ketika objek yang dicarinya tidak nampak. Biasanya objek itu ada sedang tertidur meringkuk disofa ketika lelah menunggunya pulang.

Setelah mengunci pintu, lalu ia melangkah kedapur untuk mengambil minum, ketika air putih itu membasahi kerongkongannya ia merasa sedikit segar kembali.

Ini terlalu sepi, dia benci sendirian dan kelelahan seperti ini. Maka dengan cepat dia melangkah hampir seperti berlari menuju sebuah kamar yang ada dilantai 2. Ia tersenyum bahagia sekali ketika objek yang ia cari diruang tamu tadi ternyata meringkuk nyaman dengan mata terpejam yang terlihat sangat imut diatas tempat tidur.

Ia membuka jasnya, dan membuka kancing kemeja di 2 bagian teratasnya. Mendekat kekasur yang ada objek itu juga disana. Melihati objek itu dengan seksama, dan ia tersenyum geli ketika objek itu tertidur amat pulas dengan kedua belah bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

Dengan berubahnya senyuman itu menjadi seringaian tampan, lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada objek yang ternyata wanita berwajah cantik kelebihan imut itu.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya didekat wanita itu, dan seketika menciumnya dengan lembut berkali-kali, sampai akhirnya sang wanita mengerang marah namun yang terdengar di telinga si lelaki seperti desahan yang membangkitkan.

"ssshh, Jack-Jacksonhh..." panggil si wanita dengan mata yang setengah terbuka yang malah terlihat sexy dan menggairahkan dimata Jackson.

"Yes, baby. Kenapa kamu tau ini aku?" pertanyaan macam apa itu? Pikir si wanita. Jelas wanita ini tau siapa pria yang menciuminya ketika tertidur seperti ini. Karna memang hanya satu orang yang berani mengganggu tidurnya dengan ciuman selama 4 tahun mereka berumah tangga. Jackson, suaminya.

"Bodoh.." mendengar umpatan kecil dari sang istri membuat Jackson melotot kaget meski ini bukan umpatan pertama yang dia dengar dari istrinya yang super duper imut ini. Lalu, dengan gerakan cepat Jackson memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh si imut dengan kedua tangan yang mengurung istrinya itu.

"Apa kamu bilang?" si imut itu malah terkekeh mendengar geraman seram dari suaminya.

"Aku bilang kamu bodoh" jawab si imut sambil memukul pelan kepala Jackson.

"Auw, kenapa kau menjitakku sekarang..?" keluh Jackson malah membuat tawa lepas keluar si imut.

"Kau memang minta dihukum yaa Bammie"

"Kenapa aku dihukum? Apa salahku heum" si imut yang bernama Bambam bertanya seperti menantang. Wanita imut yang berasal dari Thailand ini sangat berhasil menantang Jackson yang sekarang mengeluarkan smirk tampan andalannya.

"Aah, Sepertinya besok aku tidak akan pergi kerja, karna aku akan memakanmu sampai pagi nanti" ucap Jackson dan langsung mencium Bambam secara membabi buta, dan kyaaaaa Bambam hanya bisa pasrah, sangat pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh suaminya ini.

Fin^^

Hahahahaa, cerita apa ini! Kyaaaaaaaa *teriak ala Mark* haaaaaaaahahaha nista banget elah, fiuhh.. Singkat banget yaa? Sengaja sih, eheheee

Nanti mau buat yang Yugyeom ama Mark ahh,, hihihiihihi^^ mau baca gak? Mau? Review juseyoooooo^^


End file.
